mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La Vraie Twilight/Galerie
Ponyville sparkling bright S03E13.png|Un beau matin à Poneyville. Twilight "morning in Ponyville shimmers" S03E13.png|Bonjour, Equestria! Twilight singing and Spike sleeping S03E13.png|Bébé dragon endormi, comme d'habitude. Takes Spikes blanket off S3E13.png|Tout en chantant, Twilight tire la couverture de Spike. Spike wakes up S03E13.png|Wa?! Huh?!? Spike still sleepy S03E13.png|Beaucoup trop tôt pour chanter selon Spike. Spike goes back to sleep S03E13.png|Réveillez-moi plus tard. Twilight smiling with her hoof raised S3E13.png|Une licorne joyeuse au matin. Twilight grinning towards her door S3E13.png|Qui est cette licorne heureuse en face de la bibliothèque? Twilight smiling in the sunrays S3E13.png|Dansant et tournoyant? Twilight-certain S3E13.png|Chant de Twilight en plein jour. Twilight standing in front her library S3E13.png|Elle est juste là! Twilight trotting happily S3E13.png|Et elle vient ici . Twilight grinning S3E13.png|Pause dramatique. Twilight-Fine S3E13.png|Chanter avec son cœur! The sun over top Twilight's library S3E13.png|Une journée belle et lumineuse! Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png|Vraiment une ville de braves gens. Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png|"Madame le maire est déjà au travail" Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Twilight and Davenport S03E13.png|"Les artisans exposent leurs attirails" Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png|"C'est merveilleux de vivre à Poneyville" Twilight singing "can things ever go wrong" S03E13.png|"Alors demander mieux serait très difficile". Twilight dancing on the table S3E13.png Ponies watching Twilight dance S3E13.png Savoir Fare dancing on table S3E13.png Twilight helped down from table S03E13.png Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Twilight singing "everything is certainly" S03E13.png Twilight splashed with water S03E13.png Twilight soaked S03E13.png Twilight mad at Rainbow Dash S03E13.png|"Rainbow Dash, ce n'est pas drôle!" Rarity manipulating rain clouds S03E13.png Rarity with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark S03E13.png|Rarity avec la marque de beauté de Rainbow Dash. Twilight "something tells me" S03E13.png|Rarity...qu'est-ce que? Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Tout ne va pas pour le mieux Rain and snow over Ponyville S03E13.png Rarity too focused S3E13.png Rarity do you mean S3E13.png Rarity sky look fabulous S3E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png Ponies complaining about the weather S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Twilight and yawning Spike S03E13.png Twilight and Spike at Fluttershy's cottage S03E13.png|"Rarity a la marque de beauté de Rainbow Dash et dit que c'est la maison de Rainbow Dash!" Twilight knocking on Fluttershy's door S03E13.png Rainbow Dash "hey guys" S03E13.png Twilight and Spike concerned S03E13.png|"Rainbow Dash, que se passe t'il? Pourquoi Rarity fait ton job?" Rainbow Dash uh-oh face S03E13.png Twilight and Spike peeking inside S03E13.png Rainbow Dash and wild animals S03E13.png Rainbow Dash "these animals don't listen" S03E13.png Gummy on Rainbow Dash's mane S03E13.png Gummy why am I here S3E13.png Rainbow Dash dizzy derp S03E13.png Kitten S3E13.png Hissing kitten S3E13.png Rainbow Dash "it's up to me to stop them" S03E13.png|Pauvre Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash oh no you don't S3E13.png Rainbow Dash chasing bird S03E13.png Rainbow Dash slams into wall S03E13.png Rainbow Dash dazed S3E13.png Rainbow Dash points at cutie mark S03E13.png|"Cela a toujours été ma destinée..." Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy's cutie mark S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash a la marque de beauté de Fluttershy Twilight and Spike worried S03E13.png Sugarcube Corner S3E13.png|Sugarcube Corner Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing knotted party horn S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing a party horn S3E13.png Fluttershy trying her best S3E13.png Fluttershy smiling S3E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Spike goofy dancing S03E13.png Twilight oh Fluttershy S3E13.png Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png|Fluttershy avec la marque de beauté de Pinkie Pie Fluttershy with Pinkie's cutie mark S03E13.png Twilight and Spike at Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png|Twilight et Spike à la Ferme de la Douce Pomme. Pinkie Pie shaking a tree S03E13.png Pinkie Pie hit by apple S3E13.png Pinkie Pie cute reaction S3E13.png Pinkie Pie "plowing fields ain't such a hoot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie so much for that S3E13.png Pinkie Pie flailing on top of barrel S03E13.png Pinkie trying to fix water chute S03E13.png Pinkie Pie falling down S3E13.png Pinkie Pie falls in water S3E13.png Pinkie Pie hauling cart of chickens S03E13.png Pinkie Pie egg on head S3E13.png Pinkie Pie has a plan S3E13.png Pinkie Pie left leg intangibility S3E13.png Pinkie Pie fails at applebucking S03E13.png Pinkie watches the tree sadly S3E13.png Pinkie Pie pummeled with apples S03E13.png|Pauvre Pinkie! Pinkie Pie dazed and distressed S03E13.png|Owww.... Pinkie Pie with Applejack's cutie mark S3E13.png|Pinkie Pie avec la marque de beauté de d'Applejack. Pinkie with Applejack's cutie mark S03E13.png Applejack doesn't like her dress S3E13.png Applejack knitting S03E13.png Applejack "it doesn't look like much" S03E13.png Applejack under some distress S03E13.png Applejack hand here S3E13.png Applejack "help me fix this mess" S03E13.png Applejack destiny S3E13.png Applejack not pretty S3E13.png Applejack "my destiny is not pretty" S03E13.png|Pas vraiement "fashion". Applejack and sewing machine S03E13.png Applejack having Rarity's cutie mark S3E13.png|Applejack avec la marque de beauté de Rarity. Applejack with Rarity's cutie mark S03E13.png Rarity in a twister S03E13.png|Rarity au milieu d'une tornade. Rarity hard time S3E13.png Rarity in love with S3E13.png Rarity under celestial light S3E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Rarity "I have to keep on trying" S3E13.png|''Mais cela a toujours été ma destinée.'' Rarity first entering shot S3E13.png Rarity and Fluttershy "it's got to be" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Applejack singing "my destiny" S03E13.png|Ma destinée... Rarity & Rainbow Dash destiny S3E13.png|Ma destinée.. The Main 5 singing S3E13.png|Car c'est ce qu'indique ma marque de beauté! Twilight panicking "this is bad" S03E13.png|"Oh Spike, en réalité, ça s'est passée la nuit dernière!" Spike "why is this happening" S03E13.png|Que s'est-il passé!? Twilight, Spike, and Elements of Harmony S03E13.png|"La nuit dernière pendant que tu prenais ton septième bain moussant..." Twilight gets a delivery S03E13.png|"J'ai reçu un colis spécial de la princesse." Delivery Stallion sign here S3E13.png Twilight opening package S3E13.png|Ouverture du paquet de la Princesse Celestia. Twilight let's see here S3E13.png Twilight reads Celestia's letter S03E13.png|"Ma chère Twilight, tu trouveras sur la dernière page de ce ivre un sort inachevé de Tourbillon Etoile le Barbu." Twilight gets excited S03E13.png Twilight really excited "ooh!" S03E13.png|"Ooh!" Twilight is loving this S3E13.png Twilight never able S3E13.png|"Il n'a pu le faire fonctionner." Twilight thus abandon it S3E13.png|"Et il a abandonné. Je crois que tu es le seul poney capable de le ré-écrire." Twilight skimming pages S3E13.png Twilight face of wonder S3E13.png Twilight some doubt S3E13.png Twilight serious reading S3E13.png Twilight reads Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png|"From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled." Elements of Harmony mix and match S03E13.png Twilight "doesn't make any sense" S03E13.png|"Çà n'a aucun sens. Et ca ne rime même pas!" Twilight semi uncharacter moment S3E13.png|"It doesn't even rhyme!" You're kidding right!? No really...you're kidding right!? Twilight nothing here S3E13.png|Well there's nothing. Twilight yawning S03E13.png|I'll figure it out tomorrow. Twilight looking at the Elements of Harmony S3E13.png|Les éléments d'harmonie. Twilight "their cutie marks are all wrong!" S03E13.png|And now, I somehow screwed up. Again. Twilight have to check S3E13.png|Have to check the book! Twilight and Spike "just cast a counter spell" S03E13.png|Cast a counter spell Twilight "there IS no counter spell" S03E13.png|There is no counter spell! Spike offers idea S3E13.png|Spike has an idea. Twilight be in here S3E13.png|Oh solution please be in here. Twilight loses hope S3E13.png|Twilight loses hope. Spike holding Star Swirl's book S03E13.png|Star Swirl the Bearded book Spike what do you mean S3E13.png|"What do you mean?" Spike looks on the bright side S03E13.png|Staring contest of depression. Betcha she would win. Twilight to be anymore S3E13.png|"They're not who they're meant to be anymore." Twilight are now changed S3E13.png|"Their destinies are now changed." Twilight sulks away S03E13.png|Twilight sadly returns to her room. Spike hugging Star Swirl's spell book S03E13.png|Sad little Spikey-Wikey. Twilight in beginning S3E13.png|"I've got to find a way..." Twilight "I have to find a way" S03E13.png|"To make this all okay..." Twilight "to make this all okay" S03E13.png|At least in all the chaos the clouds are perfectly aligned? Sweet Apple Acres I've Got to Find a Way S03E13.png|Dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie bucking dead tree S3E13.png|Mastered at last... Amid Desolation S3E13.png|One of many ruined apple trees. Pinkie Pie looking at floating leaf S3E13.png|Watching a leaf fly by. Pinkie Pie in front of withering tree S03E13.png|I'm not cut out for this... Rarity in the rain S3E13.png|Rarity with the nice wet hair look. Rarity overwhelmed S3E13.png|Overwhelmed. Rarity oh dear S3E13.png|Oh dear. Rarity in stormy Ponyville S03E13.png|Rarity's sad in the rain. Tailor Failure S3E13.png|Is it a maker or a monster in the mirror? Applejack grabbing a wooden board S3E13.png|Bending down Applejack boarding up Carousel Boutique S03E13.png|What use is there of Carousel Boutique when a bad designer is running it? Noise and Sadness S3E13.png|Pauvre Rainbow Dash. She is so cute when she's sad. Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png|Animals causing more havoc. (Also Gummy is here! Wonder why?) Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png|All the ponies are sad and angry without Pinkie Pie. Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png|A sad and dull Ponyville. Twilight Why S3E13.png|"Oh Why?" Spike tries to cheer up Twilight S03E13.png|Sad Twilight is sad. Twilight and Spike "what have I done" S03E13.png|"Oh, Spike.... What have I done?" Twilight staring out the window S03E13.png|Twilight Sparkle staring out the window. Spike has faith in Twilight S03E13.png|Spike: Always positive, somewhat delusional. Twilight being comforted S3E13.png|Twilight being comforted by Spike. Spike has hope S3E13.png|Spike is a ray of hope. Twilight depressed S03E13.png|I do not wish to be comforted. Twilight comes to realization S3E13.png|Dat shading. Twilight "you're right, Spike" S03E13.png|Twilight becomes determined. Twilight in front of photograph S03E13.png|Huh? Since when did I take this picture? Photograph of main six S03E13.png|The Mane 6! Reflecting Back on Past Experiences S3E13.png|Twilight looks to her friends for inspiration. Twilight smiling and glowing S03E13.png|The Element of Cuteness is one of the most powerful ones. Spike shields his eyes S03E13.png|A shiny Twilight appeared! What's Happening S3E13.png|Um, Twilight, why are you glowing? Twilight sparkly eyes S03E13.png|Stars in her eyes Eureka S3E13.png|"I've got it! I know what to do!" Oh Cool S3E13.png|Ooooooh. Twilight descending staircase S03E13.png|Determined to set things R-I-G-H-T! Twilight puts on Element of Magic S03E13.png|Twilight puts on her big crowny thing. Spike overjoyed S3E13.png|Spike's happy to be carrying the chest containing the elements. Spike carrying Elements chest S03E13.png|Spike, have you grown invisble wings?! Twilight "come on, Spike!" S03E13.png|Viens, Spike! Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png|A gloomy town with a gloomy checkered cloud pattern. Silver Bits S3E13.png|You... Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png|...are hopeless. Now gimmie your money. Please Wait S3E13.png|I didn't just see that. Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png|Apparently Sweetie Drops does not appreciate being everyone's No.3 background character. Fluttershy super sad S03E13.png|Um...I just saw something awful. Fluttershy "moving back to Cloudsdale" S03E13.png|I'm moving back to Cloudsdale Fluttershy "I don't know what's wrong" S03E13.png|I don't know what's wrong I Can't Make Anypony Laugh S3E13.png|You're moving? Fluttershy holding whoopee cushion S03E13.png|I simply just cannot make anypony laugh. Twilight and Spike unsure faces S03E13.png|Twilight and Spike wonder if Fluttershy actually forgot about her 'yay' trick. Twilight "Before You Go" S3E13.png|Before you go... Twilight asks Fluttershy to help Rainbow Dash S03E13.png|Don't be blue, you're yellow. She's Struggling S3E13.png|...we have less than 15 minutes, so let's get moving already!!! Fluttershy know anything S3E13.png|Be quiet, you're cute, you know everything. Fluttershy fiddles with her hooves S03E13.png|But I don't know much about animals. Twilight and Fluttershy "but you DO know" S03E13.png|"But you do know..." Twilight about Rainbow Dash S3E13.png|"...about Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy thinking S3E13.png|Fluttershy knows a lot of things about Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy she's a true friend S3E13.png|"I know that she's a true friend." Fluttershy agrees to help out S03E13.png|Carrier Spike, at your service! Back to Fluttershy's cottage S3E13.png|Fluttershy's cottage. You Can Do This S3E13.png|Come on in. Commotion in the cottage S03E13.png|...Rainbow must be training Timber Wolves, Parasprites, both Ursas, a Hydra, and a dragon all at the same time. Twilight and Fluttershy worried about Rainbow Dash S03E13.png|Knock at your own risk. Help Me S3E13.png|Never a good sign when mice start wielding forks. Rainbow Dash trapped S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash is about to be. Fluttershy hurry Twilight! S3E13.png|"Hurry Twilight!" Hurry Twilight S3E13.png|"Can't you use some sort of spell to get her out?" Fluttershy to get her out S3E13.png|Fluttershy wants to help her friend, but isn't sure how. Twilight no! S3E13.png|"No!" Twilight Fluttershy! S3E13.png|"Fluttershy!" It Has To Be You S3E13.png|"It has to be you." Twilight who can help S3E13.png|"You're the only one who can help." Rainbow Dash and cannibalistic animals S03E13.png|Animals are definitely not her special talent. Rainbow Dash in a tight spot S3E13.png|I haven't seen it, but is this what Littlest Pet Shop is like? Fluttershy Nervous S3E13.png|What am I supposed to do? Unsure Agreement S3E13.png|Thinking...thinkin... Fluttershy hello S3E13.png|"Uh, hello." Bear gone loco in the coco S3E13.png|It's official...the bear has gone loco in the coco. Fluttershy addresses the animals S03E13.png|Um... Fluttershy Cutie Mark too early animation error S3E13.png|"Listen, mice are supposed to be mainly herbivores..." Fluttershy a hard time S3E13.png|"You like giving Rainbow Dash, a hard time." Squirrels stop wreaking havoc S3E13.png|The squirrels stop wreaking havoc. Fluttershy calms the animals down S3E13.png|Listen to Dear Old Flutter! Twilight and Spike impressed S03E13.png|It's working! Twilight & Spike sharing smiles S3E13.png|Twilight and Spike sharing smiles. Fluttershy uh... don't eat me S3E13.png|Uhhh...don't eat me?? Fluttershy cute OH! S3E13.png|"Oh!" Fluttershy brings the animals food S3E13.png|Free delicious salad at exactly five bits! Animals enjoying juicy leaves S3E13.png|The animals eating some greens. Animals get crunchy acorns S3E13.png|Getting some crunchy acorns. Rainbow Dash they're still at it S3E13.png|Hey guys, they're still at it! Fluttershy take a break S3E13.png|"Wouldn't you like to take a break?" Fluttershy have a little snack S3E13.png|"Have a little snack?" Ferret eh why not S3E13.png|Eh, why not? It's not like we can skin the pony with a butter knife. Animals eating food S3E13.png|Eat animals eat! Fluttershy all just cranky S3E13.png|"I guess you were all just cranky... Fluttershy were hungry S3E13.png|because you were hungry!" Angel recongnizes Fluttershy S3E13.png|Hey it's master! Fluttershy incoming bunny S3E13.png|Incoming bunny! Angel nuzzles Fluttershy S3E13.png|Angel nuzzles Fluttershy. You're Welcome S3E13.png|I suddenly remember this bunny becoming a clock! Fluttershy being snatched S3E13.png|Who's grabbing me!? Bear kisses Fluttershy S3E13.png|Good to see that the bear loves Fluttershy. Grizzly bear holding Fluttershy S03E13.png|The bear is happy he'll be getting more. Fluttershy Glowing S3E13.png|"Goodness, it's like I can understand them!" Twilight & Spike the cue S3E13.png|There's our cue. Element of Kindness S3E13.png|And can anypony guess what is in this box we have here today? It's.... Twilight here I go! S3E13.png|Here I go! Running with Fluttershy's element S3E13.png|Twilight running towards Fluttershy Fluttershy looking at aura S3E13.png|What's this? Fluttershy Remembers S3E13.png|"I... I feel strange, like... like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am!" Fluttershy who I am S3E13.png|Yes you are who you are and by that you are who you are...? Fluttershy rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|"My destiny!" Deploy Kindness S3E13.png|Twilight is about to put the blue Element of Kindness on Fluttershy Kindness Attached S3E13.png|Gasp! Restoring Kindness S3E13.png|Those eyes are a bit scary. Fluttershy's Memories S3E13.png|Downloading Fluttershy. Fluttercord Flashback S3E13.png|She's the only one to remember Discord, huh? Fluttershy recovering S3E13.png|Arise, Fluttermus Prime! Twilight & Spike making sure S3E13.png|Did it work? Twilight Fluttershy look S3E13.png|"Fluttershy look!" Twilight your cutie mark S3E13.png|"Your cutie mark!" Fluttershy taking a look S3E13.png|Taking a look. Fluttershy's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|...Oh, Fluttershy, you ate the butterflies. No, wait.... Twilight it worked S3E13.png|"It worked!" Twilight hopping around S3E13.png|Jumping about. Twilight happy and Fluttershy confused S03E13.png|"Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal!" Twilight and Fluttershy "we need your help" S03E13.png|"Now we need your help!" Squirrel looking on S3E13.png|Just looking at the singing pony. Mouse sad face S3E13.png|Sad face. Mouse excited S3E13.png|Thank you!! Twilight a friend will be S3E13.png|"A friend will be there." Twilight and Fluttershy singing together S03E13.png|'Fluttershy:' Thank you, Twilight. Twilight: You're welcome, Fluttershy. Twilight see the light S3E13.png|"To see the light!" Rainbow Dash "um, hello" S03E13.png|Can you get me out of this thing, please? Rainbow Dash getting untied S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash is now free Rainbow Dash being told about Rarity S3E13.png|Rainbow Dash being told about Rarity. Twilight singing "Rarity needs your help" S03E13.png|You do remember how to fly, right? Rarity panicking S03E13.png|...it's official, we might have two Winter Wrap Ups this year. Only it won't be only for winter. Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png|"What did I do to deserve this?!" Rarity hope she's alright S3E13.png|Hope she's alright. Rainbow Dash shocked by messy weather S03E13.png|Alright, who's playing chess? Rainbow Dash wow this is bad S3E13.png|Wow, this is bad. Fluttershy singing "just give it a chance" S03E13.png|Do it or die! Rainbow Dash nervous S03E13.png|I have no idea what I'm doing. Rainbow Dash now or never S3E13.png|Now or never Rainbow. Rainbow Dash here it goes S3E13.png|Here it goes. Rainbow Dash kicks cloud S03E13.png|Kick the cloud. Rainbow Dash heh S3E13.png|Heh?? Rainbow Dash lukewarm reaction S3E13.png|Rainbow Dash. Rarity crying S03E13.png|MA HAIR!!!!!! Rarity wide eyed S03E13.png|Wait. Who turned on the sun? Rarity who is it S3E13.png|Who stopped the rain? Rainbow Dash flies through cloud S03E13.png|Dashie is rediscovering her true talent, in 10 seconds flat. Rarity teary smile S03E13.png|Rarity's teary smile. Rarity incredible S3E13.png|Incredible! Rainbow Dash phew all done S3E13.png|Phew, all done here. Kicking clouds is 20% cooler than caring for animals. Deploy Loyalty S3E13.png|Twilight is helping Rainbow's necklace on. Loyalty Attached S3E13.png|Nearly there! Rainbow Dash's Memories S3E13.png|Downloading Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|Marque de Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash "what just happened" S03E13.png|Glad to have you back, soldier. Twilight no time to explain S3E13.png|"There's no time to explain." Twilight need your help S3E13.png|"Applejack needs your help!" Twilight Applejack is trying S3E13.png|Applejack is trying to do something so out of her normal character. Twilight and friends worry about Applejack S03E13.png|AJ's making dresses and repeating some-almost Hearths Warming Eve's Memes! Rainbow Dash no words S3E13.png|Holy mackerel! Rainbow Dash "say no more!" S03E13.png|Say no more! Rarity lovely smile S3E13.png|Such a lovely smile. Rarity looking at me S3E13.png|Why are you looking at me like that? Rarity puzzled S03E13.png|What? Rainbow singing "Applejack needs your help" S03E13.png|Enter Rarity. Rainbow Dash warm smile S3E13.png|Rainbow Dash giving Rarity a warm smile. Applejack trying hard S3E13.png|Applejack is trying hard. Applejack has trouble sewing S03E13.png|Woah, nelly. Applejack tearful plea of help S3E13.png|Please help me. Rarity inspecting mess S3E13.png|Inspecting the mess. Rarity nervous S03E13.png|...Oh, this is the set of Cindarella, right? Applejack can't do this S3E13.png|Can't do this. Applejack where is it going S3E13.png|Hey! Where is it going? Rarity steps in to help S03E13.png|Silly Jackie, you're supposed to look before you leap. Rarity gathering fabrics S3E13.png|Gathering some needed fabrics. Applejack comprehending the help S3E13.png|Comprehending...help. Twilight got rid of dresses S3E13.png|Twilight got rid of the fashion disasters. Rarity checking designs S3E13.png|Checking each design. Rarity in her natural environment S03E13.png|Rarity's in the zone. Rarity using thread S3E13.png|Finishing up with thread. Applejack wow S3E13.png|Wow, she's working up a storm. Applejack adorable wonder expression S3E13.png|Applejack with that cute face of wonder. Applejack sees element S3E13.png|Which element is that? Rarity rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|FABULOUS!!! Rarity hey what's this S3E13.png|Hey, what's this? (And how come her magic aura is a different color than her spirit?) Rarity being restored S3E13.png|Memory Restoration Process Commencing... Rarity coming back to true self S3E13.png|Downloading Rarity Prince Blueblood in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png|The night she'd rather forget. Sweetie Belle in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png|Her and her sister developed a really close bond. Opalescence in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png|Remembering her cat, who probably needs to be fed. Rarity true cutie mark S3E13.png|Arise, Rarity Prime! Rarity's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|What a terrible dream! Twilight glad to have Rarity S3E13.png|Glad to have Rarity back. Applejack embarrassed by her dress S03E13.png|Maybe I'm still having it. Twilight Rarity! S3E13.png|"Rarity!" Twilight worried about Pinkie Pie S03E13.png|Good to have you back...oh wait, you're not much of a soldier, are you? Twilight Applejack's help S3E13.png|"We need Applejack's help." Rarity lose the apple farm S3E13.png|"Lose the apple farm?" Rarity "we can't let that happen" S03E13.png|Well we can't let that happen, now can we? Rarity come with me S3E13.png|Come with me. Rarity & group amassing S3E13.png|Why does Applejack look a little dumbfounded? Rarity singing "Pinkie Pie is in trouble" S03E13.png|What a face! Applejack confident face S03E13.png|Determinedjack! Rarity singing at dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png|You were determined to help, now let me tell you you have to do all of the work! Pinkie Pie still fixing water chute S3E13.png|Still trying her best to fix the water chute. Main 4 singing "together we can be her guide" S03E13.png|Cuteness power, comence! Applejack there you go S3E13.png|There you go Pinkie. Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling S03E13.png|Applejack and Pinkie smiling. Applejack helps Pinkie Pie buck apples S03E13.png|Applejack helping Pinkie buck some apples. Applejack sowing seeds S3E13.png|Sowing seeds. Applejack and Big Mac planting seeds S03E13.png|There you are, Big Mac! Apple Bloom helps plant seeds S03E13.png|Apple Bloom helps by planting the seeds. Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|Applejack rediscovers her destiny. Deploy Honesty S3E13.png|Four down, one to go. Twilight off you go S3E13.png|Off you go element. Applejack Glowing S3E13.png|Applejack's glowing. Applejack seeing the light S3E13.png|Seeing the light. Applejack's Memories S3E13.png|Downloading Applejack. Applejack's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|Marque d'Applejack Rarity & Rainbow Dash glad to have Applejack back S3E13.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash glad to have Applejack back. Applejack that's more like it S3E13.png|"Now that's more like it." Twilight townspeople are furious S3E13.png|Townspeople, furious, Pinkie! No time to explain! We just gotta make lazy old Pinkie Pie annoying again! Twilight old Pinkie Pie back S3E13.png|Get the old Pinkie Pie back! Applejack I'm on it S3E13.png|"I'm on it." Pinkie Pie cute worried expression S3E13.png|Cute worried face. Pinkie Pie riding on Applejack's back S03E13.png|A worried-looking Pinkie Pie... Or Pinkamena Diane Pie. Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|Glad to see Sassaflash and Caramel broke up. Now Applejack has a chance. :) Applejack singing "if you feel like helping" S03E13.png|A cute but sad moment! Haven't seen this on Pinkie in awhile! Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png|The arguing ponies notice Pinkie standing nearby. Laughter Attached S3E13.png|I am so NERVICITED!|link=SO HAPPY Groucho Time S3E13.png Applejack spread some cheer S3E13.png|"Now spread some cheer!" Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png Pinkie Pie inflated mane and Groucho glasses S03E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Pinkie Pie c'mon ponies! S3E13.png Pinkie Pie want to see you S3E13.png|"Je veux vous voir tous sourir!" Pinkie Pie's cheerful scream S3E13.png|C'EST PARTI POUR LA FETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Twilight & Pinkie Pie true, true friend S3E13.png Rarity & Twilight helps a friend S3E13.png|"Des vrais amis ne vous laissent pas tomber." Twilight shining bright S3E13.png Main 6 singing "to see the light" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Group Hug S3E13.png Rainbow Dash missing element animation error S3E13.png|Maintenant, c'est l'amitié. Twilight inner thought S3E13.png|Inner thought going on. Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png|Epiphany is in the eye of the beholder. Twilight that's it S3E13.png|"Attendez une seconde, c'est ça!" Twilight "I understand now!" S03E13.png|...Nope, no wings yet. Twilight fix the spell S3E13.png|"I know how to fix the spell." Twilight knows the answer S3E13.png|Twilight has the answer...something we all know. Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png|This Be The Verse That Sets Me Free! Twilight got thy quill S3E13.png|With thy quill, thou shall write! Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png|"From all of us together, together we are friends." Rewriting the Last Spell S3E13.png|"With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!" Twilight proud S03E13.png|5...4...3....2.... Sudden Burst of Magic S3E13.png|Huh!? Rainbow Dash looking at element S3E13.png|Rainbow Dash looking at her element with a look of question. Rainbow Dash honesty beam S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash used Flame Thrower! Pinkie Pie laughter beam S03E13.png|Pinkie Pie used Hydro Pump! Uncontrolled Reaction S3E13.png|Twilight used Selfdestruct! It's super effective! Twilight here we go again face S3E13.png|Twilight with that'' here we go again'' face. Twilight looking scared S3E13.png|Did I pass through a portal to the Pokémon world sometime during Morning in Ponyville? Twilight enveloped in light S03E13.png|C'est okay, c'est okay, sois positive. Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png|DON'T CROSS THE STREAMS! Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png|WHAT THE BU-BOOOOOOM Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity "what happened" S03E13.png|Que s'est-il passé? What Have We Done S3E13.png|C'est affreux! Où est-elle passée? A New Realm S3E13.png|Hello? Where Am I S3E13.png|"Je suis où, là?" What Is This S3E13.png|Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? Celestia appears to congratulate Twilight S03E13.png|La Princesse Celestia apparaît pour féliciter Twilight Twilight hugging Celestia S03E13.png Princess Celestia brings forth book S3E13.png Princess Celestia lessons you've learned S3E13.png|"Les leçons que tu as apprises ici à Poneyville ont été fructueuses." Twilight and Celestia "taught you well" S03E13.png|"Tu as prouvé que tu étais prête." Princess Celestia "you are ready, Twilight" S03E13.png|"Prête pour quoi?" Twilight's lesson gallery S03E13.png|Galerie des leçons de Twilight. Celestia singing "such a long, long way" S03E13.png|"Il est l'heure que tu saches ce qui t'attend…" Celestia singing "to see how you might grow" S03E13.png|Le départ d'une nouvelle ère. Discord Twilight flashbacks S3E13.png Twilight cute eyes S03E13.png Princess Celestia you've grown up S3E13.png|"Il est temps." Celestia singing "your new life has begun" S03E13.png|"Ta vie va prendre un tournant!" Twilight and Celestia in starry space S03E13.png|"Pour aller où tu veux," Princess Celestia to find S3E13.png|"Pour faire ce que tu veux." Princess Celestia you will be S3E13.png|"Pour trouver ce que tu veux." Twilight eyes wide S03E13.png Celestia singing "fulfill your destiny" S03E13.png|"C'est l'instant rêvé...d'accomplir ta destinée!" Twilight sees piece of her spirit S3E13.png| Twilight about to transform S03E13.png| Twilight's Ascension S3E13.png|La dernière apparition en tant que licorne Miraculous Unfolding S3E13.png|Croyez-vous aux miracles? Twilight's cutie mark in the sky S03E13.png|La marque de beauté géante de Twilight! Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png|Quel est cet éclat? Twilight inside bright light S03E13.png Applejack "is that you" S03E13.png|"Twilight? Twilight, c'est toi?" New Princess Twilight Sparkle standing up S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight reveal 1 S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png The main cast beholding Twilight Sparkle's transformation into an Alicorn S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight looking at her new wings S3E13.png Applejack "never seen anything like it" S03E13.png Rainbow happy for Alicorn Twilight S3E13.png Rainbow "Twilight's got wings!" S3E13.png Rainbow "awesome!" S3E13.png Rainbow "a new flying buddy!" S3E13.png|"Une nouvelle copine volante!" Rarity "why you've" S3E13.png Rarity 'You've become an Alicorn!' S3E13.png|"Tu es devenue une Alicorne!" Rarity "become an Alicorn" S3E13.png Rarity that was possible S3E13.png|" Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible." Pinkie Pie Alicorn Party Declaration S3E13.png|Et c'est la fête de l'Alicorne. Fluttershy 'Wow, you look just like a princess!' S3E13.png|"Wow, tu ressembles vraiment à une princesse!" Celestia "that's because" S3E13.png|"Mais Fluttershy, c'est..." Celestia "she is a princess" S3E13.png|"...parce qu'elle est une princesse." Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png The Main 6 reacting to the news 1 S3E13.png The Main 6 reacting to the news 2 S3E13.png Pinkie Pie reaction shot S3E13.png|Pinkie confuse. Pinkie Pie "hold on a second" S3E13.png|"Attendez une seconde!" Pinkie Pie preparing to do a spit take S3E13.png Pinkie Pie drinking S3E13.png Pinkie Pie spit take S03E13.png Alicorn Twilight "a princess?" S03E13.png|"Une... princesse?" Twilight feels Princess Celestia's hoof S3E13.png Celestia "since you've come to Ponyville" S03E13.png|"Depuis ton arrivée à Poneyville..." Twilight's friends "charity, compassion" S03E13.png|"...tu as fait preuve de bonté, de compassion..." Twilight's friends "devotion, integrity, optimism" S03E13.png|"...de dévouement, d’honnêteté, d'optimisme..." Twilight still taking it in S3E13.png|"... En bref, tu t'es comportée en vraie princesse." Twilight true princess S3E13.png Twilight "does this mean" S03E13.png|"Mais...ca veut dire que je ne pourrais plus être votre élève?" Celestia "not in the same way" S03E13.png|"Plus de la même façon qu'autrefois. Je serai toujours là pour t'aider et te guider, mais dorénavant nous serons aussi tes élèves." Celestia bows to Twilight S03E13.png|Tu es une source d'inspiration pour nous tous, Twilight. Twilight's friends bowing S03E13.png Twilight's friends "an inspiration to us all" S03E13.png Alicorn Twilight "what do I do now" S03E13.png|"Mais...Qu'est-ce-que je fais maintenant? Est-ce qu'il existe un livre sur le métier de princesse ?" Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png|"Tu auras tout le temps pour ça plus tard." Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png Twilight anxious grin S03E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png|"Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer un évenment exeptionnel." Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png|"Ma plus fidèle élève, Twilight Sparkle, a accompli bien des choses extraordinaires depuis son arrivée à Poneyville." Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png|"Elle a même permis de me réconcilier avec ma soeur..." Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png|"La Princesse Luna." Main 5 in coronation attire S03E13.png|"Mais aujourd'hui, Twilight Sparkle a inventé une nouvelle magie..." Twilight's parents S03E13.png|"...et a prouvé sans aucun doute qu'elle est prête à être couronnée nouvelle princesse d'Equestria." Celestia "may I present" S03E13.png|"J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter pour la première fois..." Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png|"La Princesse Twilight Sparkle!" Advancing Towards History S3E13.png|Elegant royal dress. Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png|Canterlot guards and Standard Heralds. Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png|Walking up toward her destiny! The Crown-Bearer S3E13.png|Moments from placing the crown on Twilight's head. Twilight's Crown S3E13.png|Here ya go, princess! The Crowning of Twilight S3E13.png Humbled Modesty S3E13.png Main 5 ecstatic S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png|Les quatre princesses d'Equestria. Twilight at her coronation S3E13.png Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png Celestia "say something, princess" S03E13.png|"Vas-y, dis quelque chose, princesse." Princess Twilight told to say something S3E13.png|"Oh..." Princess Twilight clears throat S3E13.png Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png|"Il y a pas si longtemps..." Twilight the Princess's speech S3E13.png|"...ma merveilleuse professeur, la Princesse Celestia, m'a envoyé vivre à Poneyville." Princess Twilight cute close up S3E13.png|"Pour que j'y étudie l'amitié." Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png|"C'est quelque chose dont je ne me souciais pas beaucoup à l'époque" Princess Twilight pointing out friends S3E13.png|"Mais en ce jour exceptionnel..." Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png|"...J'affirme en toute honnêteté que je ne serais pas ici..." Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png|"...sans les liens d'amitié que nous avons tissé." Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash about to cry S03E13.png|"Chacune de vous m'a appris quelque chose sur l'amitié." Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy about to cry S03E13.png|"Et de cela..." Princess Twilight "always be grateful" S03E13.png|"Je vous serai toujours reconnaissante." Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png|"Aujourd'hui, je pense qu'aucun poney d'Equestria n'a autant de chance que moi. Merci, les amies. Merci, merci à tous!" Crowd of ponies cheering for Princess Twilight S3E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png|"Twilight, je suis tellement fier de toi". Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png|Tu pleures? Eye Rub S3E13.png|Mais pas du tout. Liquid Pride S3E13.png|"Ça n'a rien à voir, sœurette." Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png|"Le plus grand jour du couronnement de tous les temps!!!" Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Princess Twilight in royal chariot S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Main 6 trotting and Derpy in the background S3E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are very proud S3E13.png Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png Princess Twilight everything is fine S3E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Final Chorus S3E13.png Twilight Sparkle flying from Canterlot towards the camera S3E13.png